Christmas Spirit
by Ultra Drama Queen
Summary: A really, really, really fluffy oneshot 'bout Joe and Gwen on Christmas Eve! Joe x Gwen duh, I just said that oneshot why do I keep repeating myself? Please Read and Review! Thanks!


_**Christmas Spirit…**_

**_Hey all!_**

**_This is a coolio story I wrote when listening to "Last Christmas" by Ashley Tisdale. It's... somewhat random, seeing as how it's not even near Christmas yet XD! But, oh well! The pairing is... very much so different, but I love this pairing! It's (brace yourselves)... Joe x Gwen! Yay for that pairing! I really, really like this pairing! It's a good pairing, and I don't think I have ever seen this pairing... ever. Anyways, I shall stop rambling, stop using the word 'pairing' and let you guys read. This is a ONE-SHOT by the way! Anyways, on with the disclaimer!_**

**_Ultra DQ_**

_Disclaimer: I DON'T, AND NEVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER Takes deep breath EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, OWN HARVEST MOON! Get it, got it, good!_

* * *

Gwen stared out the window at the snowflakes falling down from the sky. The stars seemed to be shining extra bright… It was almost like a dream. Gwen closed her eyes and shivered as a cold hand rested on her shoulder. She turned her head and saw Joe. Joe… to Gwen, his name was magical. Joe… he was everything to Gwen… and she smiled and gazed into his fawn eyes. He smiled back, his eyes twinkling.

"Hi." A simple word escaped Gwen's lips.

"Hi." Joe responded. Gwen just stared at the boy she had learned to love. A small twinge of sadness surged throughout her body. The sadness came from the fact that she loved Joe… and he knew nothing of it. He thought that they were 'just friends', and that bothered Gwen. She wanted more… in fact… she wanted _that thing _that she only wanted Joe to give her… Her thoughts were interrupted by a worried voice from her beloved.

"Hey… is something wrong Gwen? I saw sadness in your eyes." He said, a concerned voice replacing his normally 'kick-back' tone. Gwen giggled to herself. Joe had known Gwen for so long, and he knew her well enough to read her expressions.

"Oh… nothing… I'm just fine." She lied dreadfully. Joe didn't look convinced.

"Yeah… I can tell there is something bothering you." He said.

"_Oh Joe… if only you knew…_" Gwen thought to herself.

"It's nothing. Really, stop getting so worried!" Gwen told him. Joe smiled worriedly.

"Ok, if it makes you happy." He told her. She sighed sadly. She turned back to the window. The snow was still falling, the moon glowing beautifully. It was like God was sending down a beautiful night for Christmas Eve. This depressed Gwen further. It was Christmas Eve, and she had no one to spend it with. Then she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She spun around to become face to face with Joe again.

"Hey… wanna spend Christmas Eve with me?" He asked her. Gwen's eyes sparkled. It was as if God had heard her silent prayer, and answered it.

"I'd love to!" She said, a little too enthusiastically. He smiled, and linked arms with her. They walked out of the wood shop, and into the winter wonderland. Gwen's smile grew wider as the snow fell from the heavens above… her happiness was stronger then ever. She glanced at Joe… and he looked wonderful in the moonlight.

"Let's… just stand here for a moment…" Gwen suggested. Joe closed his eyes and nodded, taking a deep breath. He opened his eyes, and looked at Gwen.

"Gwen… you look stunning." He said. It was true, for lack of a better word, Gwen looked simply beautiful. The small amount of snow on her eyelashes made them stand out in the snow. Gwen giggled and looked at her feet.

"Thanks." She thanked him. Joe looked back at the moon.

"The moon is so… mesmerizing…" Joe said. Gwen looked up at the moon too.

"Ya…" Gwen said distractedly.

"Kind of like your eyes." Joe said. Gwen looked up at him.

"Your eyes are so… enchanting." He said honestly. Joe fumbled with something in his pocket.

"That's why I wanted to give you this." He said. From his pocket, he pulled something out light and fuzzy and handed it to her. The feather in her hand was a soft azure. Gwen couldn't believe what was happening. She just stared at the feather, her smile getting wider and wider. She held it up in the moonlight. From the way the feather shined, she figured that it was real.

"Joe… I would love to marry you." Gwen said turning to him. Suddenly she felt Joe's lips press against her own. Gwen kissed him back. Finally, they broke apart.

"Joe… I've loved you for so long." Gwen told him sincerely. Joe nodded.

"I know." He told her. Gwen gazed into his eyes, her own ruby eyes sparkling with confusion and happiness.

"I could always tell you loved me by your facial expressions…" He explained.

"Let's get married… tomorrow." Gwen said.

"That's the best idea ever."

* * *

"You may kiss the bride." Theodore announced. Joe looked at his future wife.

"I will be the best wife ever." Gwen told him.

"I know." He kissed Gwen, and she kissed him back. Joe picked her up, and carried her down the trail.

"You know… I couldn't have thought of a better way for us to get into the Christmas spirit." Gwen told him. Joe just laughed softly as he made his way down the snowy hill.

* * *

**_AFTER SPOILERS: Hiya, yeah, loads and loads of fluffy-ness, I mean, seriously really fluffy... yeah, anyways, I know that this could never happen in the game sobbs but, ah, whatever. Blah... I'm seriously not the romantic type when it comes to stories like this... bah. I'm more of... a comedy kind of person. I like comedy, it kind of runs in my family (my family is seriously crazy) XD, bah, whatever! ANYWAYS! I should just shut up now! Ok, bye now! And remember readers: Reviews makes the world go 'round, so please contribute your review, and make the world a better place :)_**


End file.
